The present invention relates to roof ventilation, particularly to ventilation of roofs comprised of formed panels such as metal roofing.
A ventilating system for these roofing panels must first of all be impervious to temperature and moisture extremes that are normally found in these outdoor environments. It must exclude all objectionable insects and rodents from the area to be ventilated. It would ideally be east to install without requiring extensive training to otherwise qualified roofing installers. It must be cost effective. It must, of course, ventilate the open space below said roofing panels effectively.
While Applicant acknowledges other method of ventilating said roofing systems, he asserts that all of these fail in one or more of the above mentioned areas.
Some embodiments of this new invention will now be described with reference to the drawings in which: